A plurality of panels are spliced together to form a spliced panel with a sufficiently large size, thereby meeting the requirement for large size in applications such as outdoor display.
In an existing display method of an existing spliced panel, an operator is required to detect a splicing manner in which the plurality of panels are spliced. After the splicing manner is determined, the content of an entire image to be displayed on the spliced panel is divided into a plurality of portions manually, and then the plurality of portions are allocated to the plurality of panels, respectively. Each of the plurality of panels displays the portion of content allocated thereto, so that the spliced panel displays the entire image. The defect existing in this display method is that, for each of various spliced panels of various splicing manners, it is necessary for an operator to determine a dividing manner of the to-be-displayed content before allocating image information to the panels of the spliced panel. Thus, this display method is complicated and inefficient, and has a poor universality.